Fate
by MistressOfMyFear
Summary: Summary: a war, a prophecy, three meddlsome fates, two bitter boys, what's tha spell? drama, and what more could you ask for? Warning: cursing,yaoi,yuri maybe ooc-ness and a bit of confusion rating will go up later on. first story, reviews are apperciated


MistressOfMyFear: hello, this is my first story I've ever written for a fanfiction. so forgive if it's horrible and remeber no ones forcing you to read it...but if I could I would! on another note I hope you do enjoy it:) non-beta'd but hey I have loads of experience there...but I'm also reaaaalllly lazy so if I missed something yell at me!!

Summary: well, it's in the thingy that says summary...I can't remember what I wroteT.T sorry.

Pairings: the main ones are as follows: sasunaru (sorry I just can't see narusasu, I can stomach it but...it's just not happening in my writting), kakasaku ( I don't care what you think! I like them together!) itadei (uchiha's have athing for blondes in my mind) arashikushina and fugakumikoto. so chapters may not focus on soley sasunaru sorryT.T the minor-sort-of-major-because-I-want-them-to-be-at-that-time or msombiwttbatt are as follows: temahina (no sense but cute yes) kibaino (because I want them together) gaatenten (oh yes I know it's completely impossible that's why I chose it) nejilee (once again because I want them), well that's it fo now if you don't like them feel free not to read...but I would be sad:(

Warnings: yaoi, yuri het, cursing, ooc-ness..maybe I'm not sure a bit confusing and the rating will go up for specific reasons which I will reveil laterz...

Disclaimer: lets see...nope I owns nothing and oddly I wouldn't want to, to much work for me...except this plot, yep I most definatly own it plot theives beware I _**will**_ hunt you down!!!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

We're bound by fate, a fate that ties us together even before we are born. Never have we been born into the same era it would cause chaos, but now we are trapped by human and demon stupidity alike, two that cannot intersect stuck together. We do not love each other, we never have but our feelings are no longer our own and I can feel my body being sucked into the small lifeless body, a body not even completely formed, I can feel my memories fading the closer I get to this human and the unborn inside her. I can feel my other slowly floating into their body as well fighting all the way. Much more stubborn than myself, I have already known the minute the prophecy was made we would be bound by their laws, it was what we were created for. All that mattered was their life; it was our goal and choice to keep them protected, as gods. It was our duty. My memories will not return for much time, but it will not matter I must always remember my goal and mission, for that is my life.

……………………………………………………

I would not succumb to this horrendous fate! I would not! I would fight it with all that was left of me; I would die if necessary before doing this…this filth. I could feel the unborn body calling to mine, I struggled vainly, for I knew it was in vain but I did not want this future, selfish as it may be I did not want the pain or responsibility of it. My memories are slipping away without my consent, I will not stand for this, protect them I must give my life for this foolishness, never! Vain I tell you! All for naught this entire cause the world will repeat it always has, I do not want to suffer with it. My sense of self is leaving and my last life is being created I can feel it; I can feel the new…gods being created by the minds of human and demon alike. But I do not want this, damn my life and its mission I do not wish this…I do not.

_**Of two they are created**_

_**Of two they are born**_

The small girl ran towards her mother smiling sweetly and laughing her dark eyes dancing with mirth, until the ground gave way and she fell her beautiful eyes turned full of fear as she plummeted quickly to her death, thousands of stakes impaling her small frame. The mother screamed until her throat was raw but the image did not fade until she woke. Her husband stood over her, looking worried he had a paper clutched in his hand

"A heir has been born you must flee with the child or you'll both be killed"

"but—"

"not now for once do as I say I will not let you both be taken from me!"

"what are you talking about?!" she hissed furiously

"your dream, or did you forget _seer?!_" he stood and angrily punched the wall before shoving clothes into a bag "damned noisy idiots! Stupid sneaking, filthy…as soon as I get my hands on those bloody sirens I'll murder them!"

Arms wrapped around him from behind and lips pressed against his neck, their bodies swayed back and forth slowly before a soft voice reached his ears, he sighed in slight contentment as his wife sang to him for probably the last time

"now explain to me what is happening"

"those damned witches, seers" he winced but continued "hags, prophesiers…and bloody humans!!" she rubbed soothing circles on his back

"hmm… and what did they do?"

"they…those…those things! They allowed the prophecy to be made, to end this damned war instead of doing it themselves!"

"that's not such a bad thing, it is very well the war should end, it started many moons before we were born and—"

"you are the one to bear the child!! But you have said you are having twins!!! As a seer you cannot be wrong, which means there is something they are leaving out, something that will restart the war…one of our children will die for their stupidity many will, and I will not allow it!"

He began packing faster pulling away, albeit reluctantly from his wife. She frowned at his back, even if they left it was fate they could not escape for long everything had a time limit, everything had a precision, everything had a purpose.

"don't look at me like that mikoto" she smiled softly, they could always read each other like books "for as long as possible I want to be with you, to see my _children_" she felt tears in her eyes at the fierce determination of the word children, it was as silent promise she knew "and my wife live peacefully, and we will!"

"when I woke you said a heir" he growled angrily

"it seems your dear brother has had a son, a son that has been named heir…but with you pregnant…they would have the children killed to eliminate the competition, it is all with damned timing….no matter what I do I playing into the plan aren't I?" mikoto smiled sadly, yes there were few ways to escape a bound fate and all usually ended in death

"where shall I be going? And when are you coming?" she said as she began to dress, if she could not stop her husband's worries the least she could do was ease them and if that meant leaving she would do it…but the dream nagged at the back of her mind, no matter what one of her children would die as much as it pained her if one didn't…she shook her head and continued getting dressed

"what ails you?"

"nothing for now, we have no time" he nodded but squeezed her shoulder

"but we will speak" she smiled and kissed his lips gently

"yes we will, don't be too late"

"they are waiting outside, hurry!" she nodded and slipped through the back door just as the front was broken down, she hesitated for a second before running towards the carriage

"please be safe Fugaku…please"

………………………………………………………………..

Arashi and Kushina glared at each other from across the room, kushina's was more sadden than arashi's who was pure rage. Kushina shook her head furiously and stormed out, she may love the man but she would not play into the fates hands they were so close to winning, so close to outnumbering the humans and now she was to bear a child who end it all, all they had lived for, all they had died for?! She walked down the hall ignoring arashi's footsteps gaining on her, a hand clamped down on her wrist she pulled away as if burned

"I will not marry you!" she yelled furiously, noting the slightly pained look that crossed his features

"was this even real?" he asked finally, she turned away unable to answer, had they even been in love? Were they in love? Or had they been bound by fate, forced together and not given a chance to actually love? She didn't know and that's what frustrated her the most, if she truly love she would know wouldn't she? Strong tan arms wrapped her and hugged her tightly

"even if it wasn't my choice I never regret meeting you kushina and I never will, I will never regret any of this…" he took a deep shaky breath "and I will always love you because I know whether or not fate decreed it I would love you…but if you need time I will let you go" he spun her to face him his eyes showing love, devotion, pain, anger and a deep conviction. So many emotions she couldn't help but wonder what was real, she shook her head sadly and he nodded in understanding but kissed her furiously and passionately

"never forget I will always come when you call" he placed a necklace around her and walked away quickly, before his resolve crumbled and he forced her to stay, surely she would truly hate him for that, for now he knew she needed time and no matter how it pained him he would give it to her. Because he knew that although the fates had chosen them their love was real and always would be, forever.

--a year later—

A loud knock sounded on arashi's door he groaned and rolled off the couch, he didn't know who would be bothering him this early in the morning, especially since he was under watch to make sure he wasn't attacked or that he didn't strain himself due to his injury. So he was expecting at most a guard not the woman who stood shivering and terrified at his door, he recognized her instantly as she flung her arms hugging him as close as possible without touching his wound

"I heard you were dying…they told me you were going to die…you…idiot!" she yelled and pushed him away teas filling her eyes "I thought you were dead and I never got to say I was sorry"

"what?"

"for leaving…I was just scared and angry I mean I knew when I was going to die down to the minute…I knew my child would be condemned to death but I also knew a part of me didn't care, as long as I was with you…but I was so scared too….what if your feelings were fake or mine? I had to be sure before I allowed…but you knew that whole time and—" he cut her off by hugging her tightly

"it hurt but…I guess late is better than never, right?"

"better than never" she breathed in his scent as he leaned down to kiss her "defiantly better than never"

_**Born under a sea of red**_

_**Born under the blue of skies**_

I've known since I was six what I was destined for, I was told the prophecy I was told I would die with the woman I loved. We were born to die, as always but it is a completely different matter to be told how and when. My parents were unsure of how to react when they had been told they would have a child born to end a war they fought so strongly in so for a long time the avoided the fate of baring a child such as me…I had heard my mother was going to kill me the minute she found she was pregnant but she couldn't because she loved me and my father. No matter what we do we play into the hands of fate, I have known this since I fifteen, when my memories were returned. It was painful and I immediately knew what I was here for and that somewhere along the lines fate had actually been overcome but I'll be damned if I said I didn't think fate, future, destiny, whatever you wish to call it, didn't have another plan. That plan was being put into motion, already I could feel my heart aching for someone I had never met, I could feel my soul tug towards her and I hated ever second of it.

I was treated as royalty after my parents died, even by those who hated me but it only bothered me to a certain point, everyone either loved me for ending a war they hated, hated me for ending a war they loved and others didn't care and simply ignored me. I was fates pawn nothing more or less. I was sent to protect these people and stop them from dooming their world but from what I had seen and felt, was it really worth it to protect this world? I don't know anymore my judgment as a god is over, I have opinions and feelings which interfere, I remember at a time when I was not troubled with such things…until that day when I was dragged into this dammed body. Maybe if I had never been told and I had never regained my memories it would have been different, I would maybe have actually felt love for this unknown person, not cared I was playing into fates hands because I probably would haven't known everything I did. But fate has a way of sadistic torment, trust me I have met them both and it was not a pleasant meeting for either of us, they were horrid things with a devilish sadistic side, but they had always done what they thought was best damming all consequences. Sometimes I think this was payback for the time I had angered them with my tricks, something as painful and tormenting as being forced into love, death, and knowing no matter what you did you were playing into their hands, yes I sometimes wish my mother had done away with me at birth.

…………………………………….

A year ago I regained my memories, much later than I had anticipated. I learnt of the prophecy much sooner than it should have been; maybe it had something to do with my older brother. He had been the body I had first entered, but his soul had forced me out and I had waited patiently, everything was not as it should have been, the mission was in jeopardy. So many things had gone the night I was born; I had been born with a twin, a twin that had died when we were six a twin whose body should have been mine. My parents never said much about it and raised me as if I was actually theirs but their child to them had died the day my elder sister did, my elder brother itachi was the only one who treated me kindly now.

Itachi was to help me find the boy I was to be…in love with. I frowned I was supposed to be in love him but I could feel nothing but annoyance at his blatant disrespect and his hiding. He purposely moved away from me every time he felt me, I could feel his pain in doing it as if it were my own, it was a great nuisance. This was our purpose in life, what we had been chosen to do or did he not remember? We had been chosen to help the people we loved, even if I found they no longer deserved it. They had started this war and many enjoyed it, many wanted to win. I suppose this is what happens when someone you care for dies, you have nothing to live for and it creates a bitter judgment. An unfit one. Which is why we had been sent, we were to fix this, our 'love' although forbidden would be a peace offering after that we would fight many obstacles, the details not known. As with all prophecies, but it was very difficult this time my partner was running as fast as able, my first body had a soul, my second did as well, either the fates had things torn out of their hands or they were changing things for the better or worse I did not know nor did I care, this was my last life and I already was more than willing to end it. The foolish stupidity of being human, my partner was not human but as said from my brother he seemed more human than I. I do not care for details of him as long as he does not skirt his duty, we both to an oath to protect these people no matter how undeserving. Annoyance, yes I could not be bound by this love, for I wanted to kill this idiot who was the cause of all this mixing of the original prophecy making things difficult, I just wanted to finish this.

_**Bound by fate is their hate**_

_**Cornered by all is their world**_

"well this was interesting" the male leaned back smiling contently, his bangs falling lightly over his eyes which were closed as his mind drifted towards sleep. His tall muscled body was relaxed but ready to jump at a moment's notice. The woman beside him watched his skin constantly seemed to change shade and glared at the peaceful expression, she couldn't seem to get over her nerves.

"I told you we shouldn't have let it move itself, we should have kept it on course" he opened one mismatched eye and stared at his partner in fate and life. Her rose colored hair was constantly changing hues with her mixed emotions, her dark green eyes worried and angry darted back and forth her beautiful face marred into a scowl. He reached over and touched her arm, she immediately felt soothed and more calm, his eyes curved into half moons as he smiled

"let it be, it makes things interesting we decide the ultimate outcome, this is their first and last life give them a chance to make mistakes for themselves, they need to learn." She nodded but couldn't help but feel irritated still, he had purposely let it spin out of control

"that we do. So was it necessary to make him _male_, kill the girl _and_ send _him?!_"

"necessary no, amusing and entertaining yes…oh come now sakura isn't it amusing? You know you enjoy that dark one knocked down a peg, being king of death made him very cocky and the other you enjoy making him squirm because he rejected you, besides he is light you two repel…badly" she smirked

"kakashi dear, were you jealous?" the man's expression didn't change but his eyes flickered briefly, she leaned down and pecked his lips lightly

"fear not dearest I just enjoying messing with you"

"hmm…that makes me mildly guilty"

"really?" she asked in shock, although she was worried for them she had to admit her sadist side enjoyed their pain a lot

"no" she giggled and glanced at the two again before speaking flicking her hair out of her eyes "why don't we speed up their meeting, that one runs so damned much, it makes it boring" she pouted and kakashi smiled nodding

"see no worries"

"yes no worries

Both sat in contemplation before twisted smiles came across their faces. Both nodded knowingly, oh yes their apprentices were fun to mess with.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
MistressOfMyFear: well that was numero uno, if you liked please, please, please I'm on my knees! review!!!pretty please? at least say bad or good? if you like look out for number two...when it will pop up no one knows...seriously even I don't, once again I'm lazy, like to the point where sloths are fast but I will try I swear it!! I will update as sson as I'm done writting...I thinkT.T anyway I really hope it wasn't horrible and I hoped you enjoyed it:)


End file.
